User talk:Zeldasmash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Project: Crusade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plasmis29ml8 (Talk) 17:16, October 22, 2011 Hey ZS, To answer your question, I simply used photoshop to get rid of the transparency. There's a tool call Quick Selection and Magic Wand. You can use either of those tools to easily crop the specified object or sprite you want from the image in order to get rid of the white background. Make sure that when you do use those tools, you have to be precise about making your selection. If any other colors get within the selection, you'll have to redo the process, so I advise you to zoom in on the picture. However, for pictures like the Link and Mario picture, you can use the Quick Selection tool to easily select each proportions of the sprite/object. When you do make your selection, hold down shift and left click on the object/sprite. That way, your previous selection can combine with the new selection. I know it's kind of hard to explain it in words, but once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to make sprites and images with a transparent background. If I have time, I can show you through screenshots. Sincerely, Plasmis29ml8 05:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear ZS, Dettadeus gave you administrator rights; therefore, you should be able to edit pages without worrying about Koops. Just make sure every time you finish adding a page that you protect the page, so that only administrators are allow to edit the pages. Also, Koops is blocked officially, and I reported him to the VSTF. Sincerely, Plasmis29ml8 20:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear ZS, What do you mean by Head Icons? Are you referring to the mugshots, or are you speaking of something else? Sincerely, Plasmis29ml8 03:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Dear ZS, I think we can use them, but where are you going to put it on the wiki? Sincerely, Plasmis29ml8 01:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Dear ZS, Sure, I'll send it over once it's done. Also, you can always contact me on the forum chatbox since it'll be more convenient. Sincerely, Plasmis29ml8 02:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Dear ZS, Was there any reason to remove the content that Bro put up on the Krystal page at 10:53 pm, November 11, 2011? If you're going to make dramatic changes, ESPECIALLY with removal of content, you should notify me or Dettadeus. The Krystal page was fine before you wiped out the things Bro and I put up; therefore, be careful of your actions. Sincerely, Plasmis29ml8 05:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear ZS, It's okay. I'm just making sure you're aware of it. Anyways, the page is already fixed, so you don't have to worry about it. Sincerely, Plasmis Re: Tier List Yeah, Toon D*** is the 11th. Btw, would you add Mega Man X's attributes? Here is the download where he appears in: The download link is on the description. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 16:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dear ZS, I've sent you an email via the forum, so please check your email. Keeping things short Dear ZS, I'm sorry to hear that you are unable to access your account. Is there any other email address I can use to pm you your new account password? Without further ado, I'm going to keep my message is short as possible. A week ago, Falcon returned with anger and confusion as he was unaware of the dramatic changes that Project Crusade went through. He thought the new changes were all part of the plan to get new people to work for Super Smash Bros. Crusade. However, DMX lied about Falcon quitting the development of the game when Falcon actually didn't. This situation drew a lot of misconception and miscommunication. Falcon demanded that he should gain control of the game again or else (or else what actually? He never stated what the true consequences were). Realizing what happened, Det negotiated with Falcon. Falcon simply wanted three small changes: re-add Chun Li to the roster, revert the game title to SSBC again, and reorganize the forum's content. Because of these changes, a good number of people started to leave and lost faith. Sure, these changes weren't too demanding, but the thought of changing back to the old ways wasn't really acceptable. Worst of all, DMX was designated to the spriter group which caused an even more of an uproar from most people. Well that was last week. This week, however, I convinced most of the active members to start working and forget about the whole "drastic" changes. I anticipated that people should work for the community instead of for the devs. I mean, yes, without the main dev, Falcon, we wouldn't be going anywhere, but this is the reason why people stopped trying in the first place. People lost their sense of purpose and determination. People were lost in their directions, and they needed some guidance. Therefore, I had to stand up upon my peers and revive the community which is what I've been doing the entire time. That's about it for this week, and I'll keep you updated weekly until you're able to return on the forum. I really miss having a friend like you who is dedicated to keeping the community alive. In fact, don't worry too much about the community. Just focus on what you've been doing before, and you should do fine. Sincerely, Plasmis29ml8 01:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC)